Till The End
by Paris Cahill
Summary: It's been four years since the big fight; four years since the death of loved ones. Most of the Cahills have moved on, but Amy is still as devastated as ever. Can Ian convince her to move on? My entry for AmberCahill's Never Forgotten contest.


**Hello. This is my entry for AmberCahill's 'Never Forgotten' contest. I don't exactly think I'll win, but, contests are for fun right?**

* * *

Amy Cahill hated this.

Once again, all the Cahills were gathered again, in the usual destination: Amy and Dan's mansion. Now, don't get her wrong, Amy loved reuniting with her extended family. The reunions were a lot of fun, even though most of them ended up with a fire breaking out. But today was different. Today, all the Cahills were not gathered here for fun. They were here to commemorate the fourth year since the big Vesper fight. Today was the one day of the year where all the Cahills mourned their deceased loved ones. Amy knew that most of the Cahills had gotten over the deaths long back. But not her. Ever since the day William McIntyre **(A/N: Mentioned!) **had died, Amy had curled herself into this little shell. After every death, this curl had tightened. The reason for this was the guilt pricking the back of Amy's mind. She considered herself to be the cause of death of all these innocent people. Had she been a better leader...

"We are all gathered here today..." Dan started his speech. Amy looked up at her little brother with pride and admiration. The little twerp had grown up so much. He was now a fine young man, eighteen years of age. Dan was now in his second year of college, and had already started receiving job offers from massive multinational companies. Apart from that, Dan was also dating Sophie Gray **(A/N: Mentioned!)**, a girl from his business class. Sophie was, according to Amy, the perfect match for Dan. She was the more...mature version of him. Which meant, she loved ninjas, but didn't exactly steal nun chucks to do tricks like them. _Well, I'm glad one of us got our perfect other half, _Amy thought. She was talking about Jake Rosenbloom. How, how she had thought that Jake was the one for her...and how wrong she had been. The guy had cheated on her five days into their one year anniversary. Ian and Dan had beaten him up good, but in the end, Amy was the one who had actually ended up hurt.

"I now request all of you to rise up from your seats." Amy hadn't realized that she had missed the entire speech. All the Cahills got up from their seats, and slowly one by one started walking to the gravestones. After placing the freshly bought flowers on the graves, and offering their prayers, the Cahills went back inside the mansion. All except Amy. She knelt down, near a stone grave, her face a total blank. Dan knew that she needed some time alone, so he requested everybody to go back inside.

"Hey, Evan." **(A/N: Mentioned!)** Amy said quietly, sitting down near Evan's tombstone. She ran her fingers on the engravings, feeling the cold stone. Her eyes were closed...she was in another world...in a world where Evan was still alive. Amy was in the world of dreams. She thought of all her times with Evan...their first date, their first kiss...Evan asking her to the Spring Formal, where he had proposed to her to be his girlfriend. Amy smiled. Then the series of images turned to darker ones...their first fight during all that Cahill madness, where Evan had asked her about Jake. Then his...shooting. After that, Amy pictured how Mrs. Tolliver had shut the door on her face. Amy started shaking. Violently. Tears poured down her cheeks, her nose red from crying. But still, her eyes didn't open. She started shaking even more rapidly. The crying turned into heavy sobs, and all this time, Amy was muttering apologies; "I'm sorry Evan. I'm sorry! Come back...PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVAN!" Amy screamed.

"Amy! What are you doing!?" Ian Kabra shouted. He had noticed that Amy was not in the mansion, and had come there to check up on her. What the man saw frightened him. Amy, Amy Cahill, the strongest girl he had ever known was in such a state. He frantically ran up to her. He grabbed her shoulders, and knelt down beside her.

"Amy. Ames. Listen to me. _Snap out of it_." The shaking didn't stop. "Amy Cahill, I'm going to try this one more damn time. And you better listen to me." Amy's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were stained with tears.

"Ian. I just miss him so much. I miss all of them so much." Amy cried into Ian's shoulder. He didn't mind that she was ruining his limited edition Armani suit. Ian hugged **(A/N: There it is! The hug!)** Amy tightly, as if he would never let go.

"I know, Ames. I do too." Amy broke away from Ian. The tears had stopped flowing now, but her cheeks were still stained with the ones shed from before.

"But Ian! You...you d-don't understand! It was because of me..." Amy stopped when she saw Ian's glare.

"Don't you _ever _say that again."

"But, it's true..."

"Amy. It's not your fucking fault. It was all my fault. I...I let Isabel escape that day when she visited us in London. I am the reason Natalie and Evan..."

"Ian! The lady would have gotten away anyway! She was a..." Amy stopped. She knew it was bad to speak ill about the deceased.

"Exactly. Amy...all that matters now is that the fight is over. The Cahills won, and many brave people died for it. They died fighting for the right cause. Even Isabel..." Ian's voice trailed off.

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"Don't be. I understand what you're going through. Losing a loved one isn't easy...but all that matters in the end is that we move on. I've moved on Amy. There are times when I miss Natalie **(A/N: This counts, right?)** , but I never let it consume me. And, I'm sure Evan would want you to move on too." Ian stood up, and held out his hand.

"So, what do you say, Ames? Are you with me?" Amy looked at Ian. His eyes radiated hope **(A/N: Last condition, over!)** and kindness. Her decision was instant. She knew what to do. Amy turned back to Evan's grave, and after a brief glance, she looked back at Ian. She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm with you Ian. Forever and always. Till the end."

Ian leaned down and kissed the girl.

* * *

**Woah. That has gotta be the cheesiest thing ever. R&R peeps!**

**-Pari$**


End file.
